Phantom of the Opera
by blackdragonflower
Summary: The dark halls of the Opera Poulaire hide a secret in their depths. Misa Amane, just a normal girl finds herself a star soprano, and in the center of a triangle of chaos and love. Two men are in competition for her affections. Who holds her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Phantom of the Opera chapter 1 by blackdragonflower

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Main Note: Light is _not_ related to his family in this story!

Credits-Further Disclaimers will be made at the end of the story.

_-This story is based off Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Llyod Webber-_

---

Music floated through the air sending a pulse of excitement through those of the opera house. The conductor, a redheaded Matt moved his wrist with the beat keeping the musicians in time. The Prima Donna, Takada, hit the high notes, sending half the cast a chill up their spines. Matt pressed a finger to his temple but continued on nonetheless. Watari clapped his hands together bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Excuse me for the interruption!" The crowd hushed except for the occasional murmur or whisper. Misa and Sayu looked up from where they stretched with the other ballerinas. "I know there has been rumors of my retirement, and they are true. With that I'd like to introduce you to your new stage managers, Mr. Matsuda and Mr. Aizawa." Both males bowed their heads respectfully. "This is our ballet instructor Yagami Sachiko, our marvelous conductor Matt, and our _beautiful_ Prima Donna Takada."

The dark haired woman walked over her head bowed dramatically. "Thank you very much... but if you don't mind, we have practice to return to..."

Aizawa cleared his voice and gave a smile. "Just one more moment please madam. Everyone... we would like to introduce you to our patron, Light." Aizawa and Matsuda stepped aside to reveal the richly dressed Light. The young brunette bowed.

"Good afternoon." Misa's mouth dropped. He was so handsome. Sayu pushed her hair behind her ear and nodded.

"He is quite the looker... but... he's not really my type." Sayu smiled sweetly. Misa had her eyes set on the Opera Populaire's new patron.

"Yes... Well, if you need me I will be in Winchester, England." Watari smiled kindly. "Good luck gentleman." The older man nodded his head and walked off. Light used his exit as a polite excuse to follow.

"He loves me..." Takada flipped her hair. "Loves me. Loves me."

Misa huffed and rolled her eyes. Sachiko ushered the new young directors to the edge of the stage as the ballerinas dressed as slaves took the stage. Matsuda's eyes wandered over the women. Aizawa made a comment on Misa. "Who's that young woman with the blonde hair... she's very talented."

"That is Misa Amane." Matsuda's mouth dropped and he pulled on Aizawa's sleeve.

"Who is that?" He pointed to Sayu a wide grin stretched across his face.

"That is my daughter, Sayu." Matsuda cringed a little but still smiled nonetheless.

"She's... very talented." He finalized. The singers and dancers ended the final number of the scene with a big dramatic finish. Matt ended the music with one final stroke. He gave a relieved look.

Takada stormed over and pointed an accusing finger at Matsuda and Aizawa, "You are just here for the dancing girls! Well, I hope your patron enjoys dancing girls too because I will _not_ be singing!" The woman stomped off her dress swaying behind her.

"What should we do?!" Matsuda bit his lip.

"I don't know... isn't there someone that could take Miss. Takada's place?"

Matt rolled his eyes, needing to take his smoke break. "No. There's no understudy for Takada..." Matt chuckled underneath his breath, voice a whisper, "She's such a pompous woman anyway… I'm sure anyone could be better than her." There was a few chuckles amongst the musicians in the pit.

There was bloodcurdling screaming as Sayu pointed to a set that was rapidly falling. It fell on the edge of Takada's dress causing her to stumble. The woman beat on the floor with a fist and crawled weakly out from under the set with the help of others. "What's going on up there?!" Jack Neylon peered down from his post.

"I'm sorry I was just gone from my post for a minute… There's nothing here… but if there is, maybe it's a shinigami."

Sayu clung to Misa's arm frightened. "It's him, it has to be… the opera ghost."

"Opera ghost?" Aizawa questioned. "Shinigami? There's no such thing as ghosts or shinigami."

"Sirs… this is a letter for you…" Sachiko picked up an envelope from the floor and opened it. "It's from the Opera Ghost… He welcomes you to his opera house. His only wish is that you leave box five open for his use."

"You are fools! Believing in a ghost, shinigami, they do not exist! These things have been happening for three years and you have done nothing about it! I am done with the Opera Populaire until something is done about it." Takada yanked her way free of helpful hands and picked up her skirts. She bustled off.

"Good riddance…" Matt muttered. "So what are we going to do now that our star soprano is gone?"

Sachiko pulled on Misa's arm bringing her to everyone's attention. "Miss Amane could sing it."

"But… she's just a chorus girl…"

"Just give her a chance?" Sachiko pressed.

"Alright." The ballet instructor gave Misa a gentle push.

"Go ahead dear. Just do your best." Sachiko reassured her. Misa took a brave step forward hands clasped in front of her.

"Maestro…"

"Yes?" Matt looked up at the blonde female with interest.

"Would the aria in act three be alright?"

"I don't see why not Miss Amane… You heard the lovely lady's request." Matt tapped the edge of his stand. The musician's in the pit chuckled and scrambled with the paper to get organized. He gave Misa a wink mouthing_ 'Good luck sweetheart'_.

Misa smiled sweetly. She closed her eyes letting the music fill her. With a deep breath she began to sing.

"_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye… Remember me, once in awhile please promise me you'll try."_

Anyone who had been chattering stopped and all were silent, frozen to their spots in amazement. Matsuda and Aizawa looked at each other and gave grateful smiles. They wouldn't have to cancel their very first performance, and that made them both very happy.

"_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free… If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me…"_

The song eventually came to an end and Misa opened her eyes. "How did Misa do?"

"Magnificent!"

"We have a show."

Misa found herself grinning wide and bowed to Aizawa and Matsuda. "Thank you very much." Matt walked to the edge of the stage and patted the floor.

"Miss Amane…" The blonde girl scampered over and squatted and leaned over close to Matt so he could whisper.

'The angel of music will be very proud of you tonight. He'll be listening."


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom of the Opeara chapter 2 by blackdragonflower

---

Misa Amane felt her heart skip as she looked at all the people in the audience. The people were dressed expensively. Then with a blink of the eye everything changed, they were listening to her voice.

_"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me..._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen, _

_don't think about the way things might have been..."_

The blonde's hair spiraled down to her shoulders in riglets and was pinned with crystal flowers that glittered in the light. Her skirt fell into elegant satin ruffles around her. She felt beautiful on the stage. All eyes were on her, but her attention wasn't on them. She looked past them, she was sure her parents were smiling down on her, proud. The audience didn't breath, didn't stir, all was focused on her.

_"Think of me. Think of me waking, silent and resigned._

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do._

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you."_

The audience broke into polite aplause. Misa could only smile, her heart still beating sparatic with excitement. Deep in the dank pits of the opera house a shadow was listening to the performance Matt winked and gave her a bright smile. In box five high above the stage Light stood from his seat, a dark plan concocting in his brain. He was going to woo this woman, and use her talent to his advantage. If she was going to be a star, her fame could only bring him a useful edge, and power. He left his box to prepare himself.

The Opera Populaire was in an uproar due to the success of their rendition of '_Hannibal_'. Backstage Sayu had to gently push past the crowds. She slipped into a secret room to find Misa sitting on the floor, dress spilt around her, praying. A candle put off small flickers of a glow. A picture of Misa's parents was positioned on an alter near the candle. "Misa..."

The blonde finished her prayer and looked up at the dark haired girl in ballet attire. "Yes Sayu?"

"You did beautiful. I see you're praying to your parents again?"

"Yes. I'm thanking them..." Sayu tilted her head slightly to the side puzzled. "Misa is thanking them for sending her the angel of music."

"The angel of... music?" Sayu lowered herself to the floor, knees underneath her.

"My teacher... My angel of music... He watches over Misa, protects Misa, in her dreams, and he's always here."

"Misa you're talking in riddles and it's not like you..." Sayu got up from floor and helped Misa up. Together they took a walk backstage.

"Misa Misa is sorry Sayu..."

"Your tired... a good night's rest should take care of that." The young ballerina smiled.

When they got to the hallway that led to the star soprano's room it was crowded with men carrying all manners of roses and flowers. They swarmed Misa and Sayu trying to get close to the opera house's new star. The _honorable_ conductor Matt, pushed his way through the crowd and shooed the men off.

"Give her some room! Shoo! Don't worry I'll get her to her room safely." Sayu nodded and ran off before she was sucked into the crowd. "Shoo! Go away! No!" Matt managed to get her to the door and slipped a red rose into her hand. "The angel is very pleased with you. He sends you his regards." He closed the door barring her from her suitors. Misa grinned and giggled somewhat, then she looked at the long-stemmed rose in her hand. The delicate petals seemed as if they were formed by angels, and they were redder than spilled blood. Around the stem was an oblivian black velvet ribbon tied into a graceful bow. It was beautiful.

Outside the room Light chatted with Matsuda and Aizawa who carried a bouquet of flowers. Inside the sparkling glass container were daylilies, shoots of green plant, and baby's breath. "We've made quite a discovery don't you think Light?"

"Yes. You have." The brunnette replied.

"Would you like us to... introduce you?" Aizawa questioned thinking of the most polite circumstance he could create.

"No thank you... if you don't mind, I would like to speak with Miss Amane alone." He plucked the vase from Aizawa's hands with a smile and opened the door. Misa was sitting playing with the rose. "Hello Miss Amane..." Light put the vase down on a table. Misa's head snapped towards him shocked. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at the man in front of her. He was so handsome she felt like she was going to die. He strolled over to her side and offered her his hand. She took it, standing up. Her tongue was tied in knots. "You did beautiful Miss Amane."

"Why... t-thank you..." She struggled to find words and form them into coherant sentences.

"You can call me Light."

"Alright... Light-kun." She smiled.

"Miss Amane..."

"It's Misa..." The girl flushed biting her lower lip.

"Misa... would you be so kind as to accompany me to dinner?"

"Oh... I can't..." Misa looked away ashamed.

"Why not?" Light frowned dropping her hand.

"I just..."

"No excuses." Light smiled at her, making her heart do a dance. "I'll order my driver. Two minutes!" Light left the room, closing the door behind him. The opera house was closing down, the lights being extinguished. Misa's door was locked by a leather clad hand that left as soon as it had come. Misa was thinking about Light. He'd let her use his first name... She pulled out her white nightgown and slipped it on. It was a little skimpy, ending at midthigh, held up only by spaghetti straps. Lace bordered the bottom and acted as fringe for the top of the gown. The girl pulled on a robe over her nightgown to keep her a little warmer. The candles she had lit in her room to create ambience blew out. She looked around the room nervously and headed for the door. As soon as she put her hand on the doorknob a voice she knew all too well echoed in the room. It sounded angry, but oh so beautiful as it sang to her.

_"Innsolent boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool this brave young suitor, sharing in __**my**__ triumph!"_

Misa bit her lip. It was the angel singing to her, her angel of music. His voice sent chills up her spine, made her skin ripple. It made her knees shake, and her stomach weak. It was haunting how fantastic it was, how pure and strong.

_"Angel I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last master!"_

_"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

Misa Amane was pulled by an unseen force towards the large bronze edged mirror near the back of the room. As the distance between her and it became less, she could see him in the reflection, where she should have seen herself staring back. He was like a dream. The only way to coax this angel from his hiding was for her to sing.

_"Angel of music hide no longer! Answer me strange angel!"_

Misa was like the living dead walking. Her eyes were glued to the mystery of a man before her. She thought of nothing, only him and the voice that called her, the voice that was like seduction dipped in a type of lustful desire.

_"I am your angel of music. Come to me angel of music."_

Light walked up to the door and heard the voice. It angered him to think someone was inside with her, with Misa. He shook the doorknob only to find it locked tight. "Who's in there! Amane!" The girl heard nothing but her angel. The man in front of her was garbed in form fitting black type of sweater that seemed to be made of a rich material, and thigh hugging leather pants stained the color of the darkest night. He wore a black mask that hid the left side of his face and blonde hair hid what remained unseen. "Misa! Misa!" Light called. Misa stepped through the mirror. The phantom's hand was held out. It was covered in leather that matched the rest of his dark outfit, black. She hesitated a moment then reached out to take it. It was warm to the touch. And in her mind a sinister, enthralling melody crashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom of the Opera chapter 3 by blackdragonflower

---

The hallway was ablaze full of old laterns that glittered. It served to illuminate the dark hallway. Misa was a little frightened but she trusted the angel to keep her safe. He walked steadily forward, and only looked back to see how she was. His piercing blue eyes held Misa when his gaze fell on her.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again for now I find,_

_The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind."_

He answered Misa's song with a verse of his own. He led her down stairs, a torch in hand, her hand firmly grasped in the other.

_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

_My power over you grows stronger yet..._

_And though you turn from me to glance behind!_

_The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind."_

The phantom's pace picked up a bit as they finished the last of the many stone stairs. A boat awaited them along with a murky pool of water. The cavern was amazing, arches built of cold grey stone. It was a masterpiece. The phantom pushed the boat gently along continuing his duet with the blonde girl who was clearly underneath his spell.

_"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. _

_I am the mask you wear."_

_"It's me they hear."_

_"Your spirit and my voice in one combined! The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind!"_ Both the phantom and Misa harmonized together in perfect pitch. Not sharp, not flat, just right.

_"He's there the phantom of the opera!"_

The woman's voice danced up and down the scale in beautiful intonation. "Sing my angel of music!" She found herself wordlessly obeying his command, singing louder than ever before. She felt power in her voice and this brought excitement. He was the master and whenever she followed orders, things just seemed to work out, every time. "Sing for me!" The boat drifted into the final cavern ant the final note hit air. The small boat stopped as it pushed itself into the flooring of the now shallower waters. The phantom stepped out, put the pole aside, and began another song of his own.

_"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne..._

_to this kingdom where all must be homaged to music, music._

_You have come here for one purpose and one alone._

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing for my music, my music."_

The shadowy man turned back around to face Misa who sat spellbound in the boat's floor. His voice ran with a prideful passion. Hidden inside was his selfish desire, what he wanted, and if everything went his way, he'd get it. He strolled back down to the water's edge near the stern of the small craft.

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation!_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination!_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses!"_

He offered his hand to the girl and she took it. Her eyes were locked on this man who was closer than a friend, but further away then an everyday stranger. His expression was difficult to read, his mouth relaxed, eyes seemed entranced with her image, but they further revieled no more of his emotion. She stood from the boat and onto the stone shore. He gently pulled her further into his musical domain.

_"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor,_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender!_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day!_

_Turn you thoughts away from __**cold unfeeling**__ light,_

_and listen to the music of the night!"_

He coaxed her further into his domain and Misa was amazed. She could see all of his artistic genius. Pictures splendedly crafted, models, it was stunning to behold. She could hardly breathe she was so enthralled. His lair wasn't all Misa saw, she easily recognized how handsome the phantom was. The skin not covered by the mask was smooth and looked soft to touch. She wanted to touch it to see if it felt the way she imagined it to. His hand slipped away from hers and he crossed to a higher level where a piano was stationed along with a marble bust of a strange man. Scores of music was sprawled across the top of the piano and amongst the stand along with a variety of chocolate bars.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_Close your eyes let your spirit start, to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before..."_

Misa found herself floating towards the phantom her arm outstretched to grab onto him. His fingers met and curled around hers pulling her breathtakingly close. "_Softly, deftly, music shall carress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you!" _Misa's breath caught, his face was inches away from hers. He was so seductive, whether he intended it, _or not_. _"Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind," _The girl found her eyes trailing his body. Images spilled in her head, as if they had finally been set free, unlocked from their prison. _"in this darkness that you know you cannot find. The darkness of the music of the night!" _She regretted it when he was away from her again, but his voice made it seem as if they were so close they were touching. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths, her heart refused to beat in a constant rhythm. His movements were so confident, and moving ever closer to her position.

_"Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long, to be! Only then can you belong to me."_ His hands touched her cheeks, softly. His voice seemed, pained with longing. "_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. "_ Her back was against his chest now. She could feel his heart beat, steady, strong like his voice. His hands rubbed across her stomach. She was motionless, it was as if she was a doll for him to control. She couldn't deny her want for the touch, it was soothing, and butterflies fluttered deep in her gut. Her body underwent an addrenaline rush at the close proximity of their bodies to one another. _"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!" _He placed her hand on his cheek and she almost melted into a puddle right there. His skin was just as she imagined it, if not better. She closed her eyes wanting to just fall asleep right there in the embrace. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. _"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music of that I write! The power of the music of the night!"_ He held her close to his chest his fingers weaving through her hair. Her eyes became heavy, the quick bout of addrenaline over and leaving her exhausted. It had been a long day. His voice, once loud and booming throughout the cavern, became soft like a whisper. _"You alone can make my song take flight! Help me make the music of the night..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom of the Opera 4 by blackdragonflower

---

The phantom smirked when the girl was asleep. He picked her up and was carrying her off towards his bed when he heard a familiar shout. "Hey Mello!" The blonde groaned a bit but turned his head to see the redhead smiling. He was standing by the piano, and had come through a secret passageway only the two of them knew about. "I can see why you take such a fancy to her..." He chuckled, teeth glittering in the lights. Mello walked off into his room and placed the girl in his bed. He stroked her jaw with a finger. Matt stood leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "You know they'll be missing her."

"I'm very aware of that Matt..." Mello pulled his hand away and stood to glare at his friend. "Are you going to rat me out?"

"Never! I didn't help hide you down here for nothing! Why the hell would I rat you out?!" Matt frowned, looking offended.

"That's good." Mello smirked dangerously. "You know I'm wanted by the police for multiple murders and the mafia is probably still searching for me as we speak..." The blonde put a hand to the left side of his face, a frown set upon his lips. Matt put a hand on Mello's shoulder.

"You're my friend, no matter what. I'm not going to rat you out. But I'm curious..." The redhead tapped his bottom lip with a forefinger. His grin was stretched out like the Chesire cat's. "Are you ever going to give her back to them up there?"

"Temporarily."

"Why's she so important?"

"She's beautiful. I want her, and I get what I want. I can't stand the thought of that pretty-boy Light getting his hands on her..."

"Ha!" Matt laughed. "You know you're a funny character Mello!"

"Matt... patience... thin..."

"Alright! But besides beauty what do you like about her? You don't just _steal_ a girl for her beauty you know!"

"Her voice..."

"Yeah?"

"I like it..." Mello muttered. The blonde didn't quite know really how to put his feelings into words. For him, it didn't seem possible, but maybe it was love he felt for her. It was a deep flame that burned whenever he thought of her, and it annoyed him to no end.

"You like _her_." Matt patted Mello's shoulder. Mello walked to his piano and snatched up a chocolate bar. He unwrapped it nibbling at the edge, leaving his teeth marks.

"Matt... make sure no one knows of my involvement in this till I tell you. I'll return her, though I'd prefer her to be here with me than _him_." Mello's eyes narrowed disgusted at the thought of Light.

"Mello?" Mello looked up from his chocolate. Matt look concerned.

"Be careful."

"Better hurry... or they'll be missing _you_."

The redhead grinned, rolling his eyes. "I'm just a conductor... not a star soprano."

"Go..." Mello smirked nudging him towards where he'd entered.

"Fine! Fine! I'll be down again tommorow!"

"Bring me some chocolate while you're at it!" Matt entered the hidden hallway. It was dimly lit but he was accustomed to traveling in it by this time. Three years Mello had been hiding in this opera house, three years. He was surprised no one had caught the coincidence, that was also about when he had begun to work there. He reached into his pants pocket and grinned feeling the corner of his trusty gameboy. He had discarded the black tuxedo jacket earlier. His trademark goggles were hanging limply from around his neck. Just because he couldn't wear them during the performance didn't mean he couldn't still have them on him. They were his type of lucky charm. As he became closer to the '_surface'_ he heard a scuttling sound and a quiet shriek. Intrigued he went the wrong direction and found himself standing behind Sayu Yagami. Matt quietly walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped turning to face him afraid. "Come on... you don't need to be in here." He took the girl's hand and led her out the way she had come in, through the bronze edged mirror. "What were you doing in there?"

"I-I wanted to check on Misa... to see how she was... but the door was locked... and she doesn't lock the door... so I got the key from my mother's room..."

"And?"

"And I found the mirror... wasn't a mirror..." Sayu bit her lip. Matt noticed her hand shaking gently. He stopped and faced her.

"Sayu... for your safety... don't go down there again. There is a lot of... _things_ where you could get hurt. Holes you could trip on... ledges you could fall from...Please? For me?"

"A-alright..." Matt gave her a bear hug. She sqeaked.

"There all better?" The young girl found herself nodding, trying to hold in a giggle. Everyone loved Matt, he was just like that. He was easy to get along with, and easy to chat with. Some of the girls even found him cute and went on and on about how they were going to win him over. He never put anyone down, and he did go on a few dates with them sometimes, just to be nice, but they were never more than just that night, and he never kissed them on the lips, not a single one.

"Yes thank you." Matt held his arm out and Sayu took it. He escorted her to the girl's dormitory. Inside they heard laughing. Matt pushed open the door to find the girls surrounding Jack Neylon. He was telling them a story.

"This man, Mello... he blew up the base... and only a few escaped, like me. The mafia wants his head and they'll get it!"

"But how do you know he's still alive!?"

"Yeah! There's no way he could have survived an explosion!"

"Well he did. I saw him... he was limping away, but all I saw was his back."

"What does he look like?"

"Well... he's blonde and-"

"Jack! Watch your tongue." Matt growled nudging Sayu towards her bed. "These girls don't need to be told ridiculous stories like that. They have a long week ahead of them... they should be getting to sleep... You all don't want to be vicious harpies do you?" Matt turned his tone teasing. The girls jumped up and dove into their beds yelling out "No!" and "I don't wanna be a harpy!". Jack eyed Matt. The man had never liked the redhead, it seemed as if he was covering up something. With a quiet sneer Jack left the room. Matt grinned and waved to all the young women. "Good night ladies! See ya in the morning!" They all waved him off. Matt closed the door behind him and reached into his pant's pocket for his cell phone. He pulled it out, and making sure no one was around, called Mello up. He was answered with the blonde's irritated voice.

_"What?"_

"We may have a problem."

_"What is it Matt?"_

"I found Sayu Yagami in one of the hallways under the opera house. She had gone through Misa's mirror... but she didn't get very far, so she knows nothing... and Jack Neylon... worked for the mafia..."

_"I knew his face was familiar... Did he say anything?"_ Mello was paying attention to the more important matter at hand.

"He was telling the ladies in the girl's dormitory about you... and how you blew up the base."

_"Shit... I'll arrange to have this taken care of. I'll let you know if anything changes."_

"Alright."

_"And Matt?"_

"Huh?"

_"Keep an eye on him, __**and**__ Sayu. We can't have her stumbling onto my hideout. I don't think she'll be a threat. I'm trusting you. If you fail me I will dispose of her... I can't be found."_

"I understand." Matt hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned down a hallway and dissapeared as if he was one of the shadows himself. What a mess...


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom of the Opera chapter 5 by blackdragonflower

---

Misa opened her eyes. A gauzy black curtain that rippled down from a metal frame surrounded her. The blonde girl was buried in scarlet Egyptian cotton blankets, her head resting on soft velvet covered black pillows. Misa sat up, the blanket sliding down into her lap. She could hear a beautiful melody being played on the piano. Misa Amane slid out of the bed, her feet bare against the smooth stone. She giggled quietly and wiggled her toes examining the electric blue nail polish. She walked towards the sound. It was a crisp staccato then a drawn out tie. Her phantom leaned back on the bench a chocolate bar in hand. Misa felt her breath hitch as she heard the chocolate crack in agony.

"A little more staccato here…" He said to himself. Misa wandered over and put her arms around his neck in a hug. She'd always wanted to hug a man like this, and have the man let her. He was tense a moment then relaxed realizing it was only a hug. "Misa…"

"Hello…" She let Mello go and he surveyed her. He scooted over and patted the bench with a leather-covered hand.

"Sit." The girl readjusted her robe and sat. His hands hovered over the black and white keys before they began to play once more.

"I heard you playing…" He smirked and continued to execute the melody with precision and a graceful air. "It's beautiful. You play so well… I've never heard anything like it…" Mello liked her compliments.

He leaned over and planted a quick kiss to her cheek whispering in her ear, "Sing while I play. Do it for me. Sing _our_ song…"

The melody became dark and enticing as Mello's fingers glided over beautifully polished keys. It was the song they had sung together the night before. Misa's voice filled the cavern in harmony with the melody. Mello sang when his part came as he continued to play the piano. Misa pushed a lock of hair behind Mello's ear. The mask that covered the left part of his face called to her, begging her to take it off. She placed her hand on it and ripped it off. Mello jolted back his hand automatically covering his face, but not before Misa had seen it. She saw the burn, the terrible burn that scarred his face. He whipped around so he was no longer facing her. Misa trembled the mask held in her hands.

"Damn it Misa!" He punched the wall cutting open his knuckles. "Dammit!" He put his forehead against the wall trying to think. The safest would be to kill her now, but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't grab his gun and shoot her. "Dammit! Why the hell did you have to pull off the mask Amane?!" His voice was a harsh mutter.

"I-I'm sorry..." Misa managed to choke out. "I'm sorry..."

Mello turned his anger lashing, trying to break the little control over it he had. "Is this what you wanted to see Misa Amane? This repulsive face?"

Cold, the angelic pools of blue turned to ice.

Misa ran over and threw herself in front of Mello's feet. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have. Please forgive me." She looked up at him, her eyes teary. He bent down and grabbed her wrist yanking her up. Misa bit her lip at the quick sting.

"Answer me... Is this what you wanted Misa?" The soprano couldn't answer, she was afraid to. His presence was so powerful over her, dominant. Then there was what she wasn't expecting. His lips crashed into hers trying to coax a response, any response. It was a desperate kiss, one full of longing and begging need. He soon ripped his lips away as if disgusted with himself. Misa put a hand on his cheek and turned his gaze back to hers. Then she took his hand and placed the mask in it, returning it to its owner.

"Don't be angry with me for my curiosity... Misa Misa couldn't help it... " She leaned over and gave him a gentle sweet kiss. "Please forgive me angel." Mello's anger began to cool. He traced her lips with a finger.

"The angel forgives his muse."

"Will the angel smile once more?"

"In time..." Mello smirked. Misa's nose wrinkled as she giggled.

"Angel... the burn... it's not that bad..." Mello rolled his eyes growling. He fitted the mask back onto his face.

"Misa... we need to be getting you back... those idiots are probably looking for you."

"Hey What's-" Matt cringed as he held the box of supplies, exposed in his usual entrance. "This is bad timing ain't it?"

"Yes Matt... it is." The redhead grinned apologetic.

"Sorry..."

"Matt?"

"Hello madamoiselle."

"You... know the angel?"

Matt was trying his hardest not to snicker. Mello, an angel? Yeah right. "Yup."

"Misa..." Mello pulled her into a hug, his lips at her ear. "I need you to go with Matt... I'll see you soon... but promise you will say nothing of any of this?"

"I promise..." Misa breathed. If he wasn't holding her up she probably would've fallen right there at the sensation of his hot breaths against the tip of her ear.

"Good girl..." He kissed her ear and let her go. "Matt... take her back up... tell everyone... she needs her rest." Matt sighed and placed the box on the piano. He offered his hand.

"C'mon sweetheart." Misa took his hand, and for the second time Matt led someone away from Mello's hideout. Thoughts whirled in her head, feelings burning deep inside her. So much for her brain to comprehend, in such little time. The girl looked back at the last moment, to see that last fleeting moment of the phantom of the opera, her angel of music.


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom of the Opera chapter six by blackdragonflower

--

Matt climbed up a series of stairs. Finally unable to hold in her questioning Misa asked. "Matt-kun? How do you know the angel?"

"..."

"Matt-kun?" Misa held onto his arm tighter. Matt bit the inside of his cheek. There was only so much he could safely tell her.

"I'm... an old friend."

"Do you know the angel's name?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell Misa Misa? Please?"

"No."

"Why not?!" Misa pestered distressed.

"I just can't Misa. He won't let me..."

"Do you know..." Misa became silent, dropping the rest of her sentence. She stared at the stone floor.

"Do I know what?" Matt stopped and looked at the girl.

"Do you know about what he hides underneath the mask?"

The redhead sighed deeply. "Yes. I've known... for a long time."

"How long?!"

"Misa... stop asking me questions please." Matt sighed. "If I could answer you I would believe me... but he wouldn't like it if I told you."

"..."

Matt wiped away Misa's oncoming single teardrop. "He doesn't trust easy Misa. Give him time... Let him tell you himself. Ya know I think he likes ya." The gamer winked with a chuckle.

"...Okay..." Misa grabbed onto Matt's arm again and followed him as he led her out of the dark tunnels and back into her room. "How long has this tunnel been here?"

"Awhile..."

"Is this where you come through the tunnels? My room?"

"No. I come from elsewhere." Matt allowed her that answer.

"One day could you show me?!" Misa begged like a child.

Matt smiled and patted her head. "Maybe... Get some sleep okay? You've had a... interesting day so far... The angel wants you to sleep."

Misa nodded and kissed Matt's cheek. "Thank you Matt. Please take care of the angel."

"I will. Don't worry." Matt slipped back past the mirror and closed it. Misa stared at her reflection in the glass before she walked slowly to her bed. Near the vanity mirror she spotted the red rose on the floor. She knelt down and picked up the thornless flower.

'_It must have fallen yesterday night...'_ She sat on the bed, the bloody rose in her hand. '_I wonder... when I'll get to see the angel again...'_

When she lie against her pillows she giggled quietly, '_the angel has a much comfier bed than I do. Hee hee.'_

In The Angel's Liar

Mello played a soft minuet he remembered from his childhood, one his mother use to play. His fingers danced gracefully across the keys then he slammed them down hard frustrated. "Damn it!" The echo of the harsh mix of notes bounced off the walls returning to pierce his ears. He growled in annoyance and grabbed a chocolate bar from atop the piano. He tore open the bar and bite violently into the edge. As the chocolate melted in his mouth he took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "How could I let my emotions run free like that? Why did I kiss her!" Mello cussed and looked at his knuckles. They were scratched up and the skin chaffed and raw from punching bare rock. The blonde flexed his fingers then slid his leather glove over his hand sick of seeing the bruised knuckles. "Fuck. This might screw up some things. No...It doesn't matter... Next performance I will take care of things, in front of a live audience or not. Heh... my existence will not be taken lightly. I will not have him speaking of things of which he has no right to say."

Mello took his cell phone from his pocket and texted various people messages. '_I'm going to have my way. Things are going to go the way I plan them and I will not let some second rate stage managers and a pretty boy stop me.'_

Up In The Opera Populaire's Lobby

Aizawa ran his fingers through his poofy hair frustrated and annoyed. Things were getting very hectic. '_It was no wonder Watari retired for his health... I'm surprised he lasted so long if things had always been like this...'_ Aizawa let out a heavy sigh.

"Ah! Aizawa!" Aizawa looked up from his cell phone to see Matsuda running towards him. "There you are! I've been looking for you! You'll never believe what I got!"

"Let me guess... a text message?"

"Well of course! Unlike you I have friends! I get lots of text messages!" Aizawa's vein throbbed. He had a headache and now with this comment to boot, this was quickly becoming a bad day. Misa wasn't at practice and no one could find her, they had a production in a few days and every practice counted. "I was going to tell you I got this strange text message that I wanted to show you!"

"Yeah? What's it say?"

Matsuda held out his phone so they could both see it and read aloud. "Mr. Matsuda. I requested box 5 open. Why hasn't my request been followed? I expect it to be open for the next performance. -OG"

"Hm... Here's what mine says. Mr. Aizawa. I request you put aside a certain sum of money about 2,500 for my use and for an apology for using my box during the last production. I expect to see it in the bank number listed asap. Thank you for your attention and dedication to the Opera Populaire. If things do not go as planned be prepared for utmost disaster. -OG"

Matsuda blankly asked, "OG? What could that mean?"

"Opera Ghost..." Aizawa breathed. Right as the sigh left his lips Takada stormed in in a huff. Her eyebrows were slanted in the angriest glare imaginable.

"Who sent me this... this trash?!" She handed the phone to Matsuda who read aloud.

"Retire or I will be forced to go to extreme measures Miss. Takada.. -OG." Aizawa and Matsuda shared worried glances large sweat drops running down the sides of their faces. Just then Light strolled what seemed to be calmly in.

"Where is Miss. Amane?"

"How should we know?" Matsuda whined.

"You _are_ her managers? And would you care to explain this text I received? Please tell me it is a cruel joke played."

Aizawa didn't even bother to read the text aloud. He gulped. Whoever this opera ghost was certainly did not appreciate Light.

_**Stay away from Miss Amane. You will ruin everything I have taught her and corrupt her singing voice. Keep your filthy hands in your pockets or else. This is a threat and a warning. Do not take it lightly. I will act upon my threat if necessary. Follow my instructions I have left you, Mr. Aizawa, and Mr. Matsuda and everything will be fine. -OG**_

Our favorite strange character that loved strange clothing attire, Matt walked in on the jubilee. "Oh. What a wonderful coincidence! Everyone I need to talk to in one place!" He laughed scratching his cheek with his index finger nervously.

"What did you need Matt?"

"I have a message for you." The redhead replied.

"Let me gue-" Light was interrupted when Matt's cell phone rang.

"Huh..." Matt pulled the device out of his pocket and the others stared at it. How did someone with one of the smallest paychecks have one of the nicest phones on the market? "Oh look... A message!" He grinned cheerful. "Oh. It's another message from the opera ghost for me to give to you."

"God in heaven!" Aizawa muttered rubbing his temples.

"Oh it's a voicemail!" Matt laughed. "How nice. Would you all like to hear it?"

Their voices all rang out at the same time, "Yes!" They could hear his voice. With that they could possibly find him, _possibly_.

"Okay... Give me a second..." After a few seconds a synthesized voice -_much to the disappointment of everyone besides Matt_- rang through the lobby.

_**"Hello. I'm sure you have all received my text messages and have discussed them accordingly. Do not worry for Miss Amane as she is resting and is safe if Matt has yet to tell you. I expect you to behave yourselves and follow my simple requests of you. I would like you to note that Miss Amane shall be playing the countess in the next performance and Takada is to be the pageboy. The pageboy is silent which is perfect since your lovely Miss Takada can hardly call her voice in tune."**_

With that Matt put a hand to his mouth to hold in a snicker, but a little of it slipped between his fingertips. Takada shot him an angry glare.

_**"Amane shall not be disturbed. I have returned her to your care unscathed and not a single hair out of place. If she is disturbed I will know and to your dear patron Light if he is there... Pretty looks only get you so far, but if you are as heartless as I believe you to be -and trust me I have evidence to support this theory- then you are unsuited to be of any acceptable company to any young lady of any manner. Keep yourself out of things that are not your business. All you are suppose to do as patron is pay for the productions put on at the Opera Populaire, nothing more, nothing less. Yes, before I forget, leave box five open. I would like to see the performance in my proper place. If these **__**requests**__** are not followed disaster shall occur. A disaster you could never imagine possible. Your humble **_**servant**_**, the Opera Ghost."**_

Matt flipped the cell closed and put it into his pocket. He pulled out his gameboy and began to play listening to the four start in on their hissy fits.

"HOW DARE HE!" Takada stamped her foot brushing hair from her face. Her cheeks were bright red filling with fury.

"Now now! Miss Takada please calm down!" Matsuda grinned haphazardly trying desperately to get Takada's temper to settle.

"Yes Miss Takada... Please calm down." Aizawa closed his eyes, hand on his forehead.

The brunette patron who had been majorly offended was bristling with anger underneath the surface. Light inhaled deeply. If the phantom wanted a challenge he was certainly going to get one. Light wouldn't let some stupid apparition-like person get in his way. "So what are we going to do about this _opera ghost_?"

"We certainly can't just go along with what he says..." Aizawa stated. "His number was restricted so we'd be unable to really trace it. Besides, it would probably just lead to this opera house."

"True." Light put a fist under his chin and supported that arm with the other. "But we cannot go along with what he says. Miss Takada would you like to assist me?"

Takada flushed a bit pink. "With what?"

"I believe we should put Miss Takada in the place of Countess and Miss Amane as the pageboy. It will infuriate this _phantom_ and coax him from hiding. He may just slip up and give us some clues to where exactly he's hiding."

"That makes sense."

"What a brilliant plan!" Matsuda threw his hands into the air excited.

"It all depends on if Miss Takada will take the role."

"I would be honored." Takada puffed out her chest with pride and Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. Takada will be countess and Amane the pageboy. Light you shall still be using box five right?"

"Correct."

"Then we go about it then."

Matt laughed catching everyone's attention. He wiped a tear from his eye then saved his game and turning the power off shoved it into his pocket. "You have no idea what sort of weapon you're firing. If it were me I'd reconsider disobeying what he says. He means everything he says." The man in stripes walked off eight eyes digging into his back. But it was too late to change their minds. They were going to disobey the phantom's orders and he wasn't going to be happy, not happy at all. They were messing with the biggest firework of the century and at the rate they were going they were going to get burned.

--

**A/N:**

**Wow. This was a longer chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was experiencing a block on this story and working on Graffiti and a tad few other things. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed so far **_**especially all those watches and favs I love them too! **_**Every comment made me smile and brightened my day. I'm glad those that are reading it like it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it in the future! I'll try to update more, and faster but I can only do so much with my limited Internet access. Sorry. Nervous grin -'**

**Thank you for being so patient with me.**

**Please fav and review! I love to read your comments and thoughts!**

**Next time! wave**

**blackdragonflower**

**PS: Do those texts seem like something Mello would do? Those that answer get a free Internet piece of strawberry shortcake courtesy of L and me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom of the Opera chapter 7 by blackdragonflower

--

"Pageboy! Hmph." Misa pouted childlike. "But in that part I don't get to sing! I don't even get to say anything! Some use of my acting skills!" The blonde female sniffled. It was three days till the show and she still hadn't gotten over the fact she was to be the silent pageboy. She loved to be in the limelight, but she just wasn't anymore. Takada had taken her reign back in an attempt to gain back the attention of her loyal fans. The phantom's pretty rose had died but Misa had plucked the petals and dried them out so their scent faintly lingered. Misa had been questioned by Light a few days ago about her parading around with the legendary opera ghost but she said nothing to give away where he was hiding. At least, she hoped she didn't. Then again, the young woman didn't even know how she'd gotten from her room to Mello's lair and back. She had been paying too much attention to the mysterious angel going down and pestering Matt with questions on the way back. Misa sighed closing her eyes.

_**"He just gave me a few lessons on singing that's all."**_

_**"Singing? But from what I heard you were gone all night and half the day." His eyes bored into her wanting answers. **_

_**"... Was it that long Misa Misa was gone? She didn't notice. The angel is very nice to Misa Misa and takes care of her." The girl smiled her red lipstick bright on her lips.**_

_**"Did he touch you?"**_

_**"Touch me?" Misa crinkled her nose not sure if she understood right.**_

_**"Did he kiss you or anything like that Misa?"**_

_**The blonde bit her lip then shook her head. She was going to lie. She loved the phantom but she also loved Light. "No Light-kun. He didn't do anything like that."**_

Misa opened her eyes and yelled into her pillow. "It's just not fair! No fair, no fair, **no fair!** Takada's going to try and steal my Light-kun!"

In A Dark Corner Of The Opera House

"Light..." Takada's chest heaved with strangled attempts at breathing. His tongue dragged up her neck and her fingers clutched his soft brown hair. She groaned her head lolling back as he sucked on her flesh. "Oh God Light..." The brunette pulled away from the woman grinning.

"Takada..." Light placed a hand on Takada's cheek and kissed her lips softly. "You know the plan correct?"

The woman nodded her heart drumming in her ears. "Yes. To get me my permanent place of stardom in the Opera Populaire you will begin to date Misa Amane. At the height of your relationships peak you will crush her thus eliminating her because she will be so distraught. Her life revolves around her emotions, so she will be destroyed and out of the way."

"And once that happens I will come back for you. I promise." The patron of the Opera Populaire pulled Takada close by the waist and pressed his lips to hers. Takada's fingers dug into his shirt as he liplocked her. He pulled away perfectly composed. "I promise I'll be back for you soon."

"Yes..." Takada looked to the floor with the corner of her eyes her cheeks flushed a pastel pink.

"You may want to practice." Takada had no idea he was speaking of two entirely different things. The star soprano thought he was speaking of practice for that week's production, but in reality he was telling her she might want to brush up on her kissing skills.

'_Yes... Everything's going exactly as planned. These women are so stupid...'_

With Dear Mello In The Dark Confines Of The Opera Populaire

Mello walked gracefully through undergrounds of the Opera Populaire a lot weighing on his mind. He climbed a spiraling set of stairs long hidden, long forgotten by everyone besides him and Matt. He grumbled hand holding to the old rusting railing. One, five, seven, twenty-seven. He climbed quite a few more stairs before he stepped off. He knelt down onto the floor and peeked through a hole in the wood that was roughly about the size of an average adult human hand. The stage was far below him but he was concentrating on the riggings, hinges, pulleys, and walkways that floated over the stage floor. He stared at a spot and grinned menacingly. That spot would be where Jack Neylon would be standing. That spot would be where Jack would soon be disposed of and left to choke on every word said that wasn't his to say.

"I'll be here for you soon my dear friend. No longer will you tell the stories of my deeds. No longer will you leak information that I am hiding here somewhere." He imagined the body struggling for air and frowned. He had more things to do before that could happen, before he could insure his safety. Right now he had to plan a way to sabotage the lead soprano. It shouldn't be too hard to turn her even more sour than she already was. At the thought of Takada singing Mello cringed. "You shall pay for taking the part from my angel. You will pay for not heeding my warning you stupid pompous bastards." Mello stood from the floor and brushed the dust from his leather pants. '_I gave you reasonable demands, nothing that was too out of reach for you fools to accomplish. If it wasn't for me these past three years this place would be dead, __**gone**_.' Mello growled just thinking about it. He'd worked tirelessly to keep the place running, so he wouldn't go insane in his seclusion. When Watari had run the opera house he'd paid Mello for his mysterious help, taken his advice despite the fact he'd never met the phantom. _Watari did what he was asked_. Mello grabbed a chocolate bar from his coat pocket and shed the foil back. He took a bite. Tomorrow was all he had to wait for. Just tomorrow and he'd have Jack dead and revenge.

Tomorrow was such a long tiring wait away...

Tomorrow would send the dark events waiting to happen at the Opera Populaire into the fast lane. The opera house was beginning its downward spiral into decay _and _the end of ends.

--

**A/N: Hi! Chapter seven up and finished for you all! I guess you'd call this a... filler chapter? Things should start getting good now. I can't wait to write more chapters and post them up! So, I better get back to work so I can update soon again. Thanks for your patience and reading so far! As always favs and reviews are always appreciated.**

**blackdragonflower**


	8. Chapter 8

Phantom of the Opera chapter 8 by blackdragonflower

--

"Yo Near! What's up?" Matt waved with a smile to the boy dressed all in white, lighting the old fashioned torches before the show began. Near looked up.

"Hello Matt."

"When'd you get hired here? It's been forever since I heard from you."

Near lit the last torch and straightened up. "I have something to tell you Matt." The redhead's eyebrow raised and he walked from his post at his stand to where Near stood.

"Yeah?"

Near's voice was quiet, a whisper. "L is coming. He'll be here for the performance, under the name Ryuzaki." Matt's mouth dropped slightly open.

"L? Here?"

"Yes. He asked me to come here before him. I've been here a couple of days now working as the torch lighter and doing odd and end jobs." Matt bit the inside of his cheek. How had he missed this? This was not good if L was going to be here. It would be simple for L to track down Mello within the theater if he tried. Why would he be here?

"Hey Near. I've got some stuff to do before the show starts so if you'll excuse me..."

"No, please go right ahead." Near's cool eyes watched Matt carefully. Matt nodded and ran off. He yanked his phone from his pocket and slid into a dark corner where he wouldn't be heard, or noticed.

_"I told you not to call me! What do you want?"_

"...Mello... L... is going to be here... tonight under the name Ryuzaki." Matt could hear the blonde cussing to himself in the background.

_"L? Where did you hear this from?"_

"Near... has been working here for the past few days. L sent him here."

_"Dammit!"_

"Should we pull out of the plan?"

_"No. That will make it even more apparent that I'm here. I can only believe L came here to find me because of my connections to the mafia, but I don't know for sure. If the killing stops L will know for sure that the killer is connected to you, thus me, because I can only assume you are the only one Near told L was coming. You know how antisocial he is."_

"So... the plan's still on?"

_"Yes. I've put too much thought and effort into this. It will continue. Goodbye Matt."_ Matt sighed and dropped the cell into his pocket.

"What plan's still on?" Matt jumped at Near's voice. How much had the albino heard?

"My girlfriend and I are making plans and I was worried about whether we could still have them or not since the weather doesn't look too good and she's driving in to see me." Matt lied quickly.

"Girlfriend? Well then... I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Near curled his white hair around his finger with a slight smile that made Matt's stomach clench. That smile couldn't be good. "Good luck at tonight's performance." Near left Matt. The redhead put his back to the wall and slid to a sitting position on the floor a line of sweat running down the side of his neck. He shook. Matt took his goggles from around his neck and stared at the orange lenses. After he regained his composure he stood putting the goggles on his head so they rested among his bright hair.

_'No matter what, I have to do what Mello asked of me. If I bail on him now he's doomed for sure. But dammit why does L have to come here with Near, tonight of all nights!'_ Matt exhaled deeply an itch underneath his skin. _'I need a smoke real bad...'_

Light took his seat in box five his nerves on edge. He looked over, his face just barely hiding a look of disgust. A young man with greasy black hair dressed in a white long sleeved shirt and jeans walked into the box. He was slightly hunched over and on his feet were tattered old shoes, no socks. Behind him was a younger person who looked like a child dressed in white pajamas. The one with a slight hunch climbed over the back of a chair and sat weight resting against his ankles and calves. The albino sat beside the other also in a strange sitting position, one leg tucked underneath him. "Excuse me but I believe you're sitting in the wrong seats."

Both pairs of eyes turned on the brunette: dark, penetrating, omniscient. The one had black bags under his eyes, as if he never slept at all, the other in white had faint traces of them. "This is box five?"

"Yes..."

"Then we are in the right place." The one in white turned his attention to the stage. "My name is Ryuzaki and my companion's name is Nathaniel." Light forced a smile.

"My name is Light. It's a pleasure to meet you Ryuzaki, Nathaniel." The one in white snorted with a roll of his eyes. Light bit his tongue. "Please excuse Nathaniel... he doesn't have the best grip on social situations. Don't pay any attention to us... Enjoy the show. It must have cost a pretty penny to sit here."

_'Wouldn't you have paid the same amount to sit here? Besides, I don't have to pay unlike you.'_ Light slowly took his eyes from his unwanted companions and to the stage.

"I heard Miss Misa Amane is the star of the show."

"No, I'm sorry to say you heard wrong. Kiyomi Takada is the lead role."

"Ah. That's a shame. I'm a huge fan of Miss Amane." Ryuzaki said, thumb resting against his bottom lip.

Light was about to say something in response when the orchestra kicked up. "Nathaniel" pulled on the edge of Ryuzaki's sleeve.

"Matt is in place." Ryuzaki nodded his eyes sweeping over the auditorium.

On the stage Takada was dressed in a rich pink dress with lace and ribbon that hugged her chest close but fanned away from her waist. On her head was a large powdered wig covered in bows, fake pearls, and flowers. Takada's face was powdered white like snow and she was pretending to kiss Misa, the silent pageboy, behind her feathered fan. Behind the scenes a mysterious hand switched Takada's voice spray with an exact duplicate that had been tampered with. In the rafters Jack's eyebrows furrowed seeing the hand and arm doing the switching. He felt a chill roll down his spine and looked up as a shadow passed. He began to search around, his heart beginning to drum.

Misa undid the skirt of her outfit and threw it aside as her part dictated, revealing her to be a boy dressed as a maid. Takada was still singing. "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence." Takada opened her fan and she and Misa leaned in, the fan making the crowd believe they were kissing like secret lovers. Light licked his lips, maybe if he was persuasive enough those two women would actually do something like that for him... High up in the auditorium Mello was staring down an annoyed frown on his face. Why hadn't those stupid managers just listened? He took a peek over to box five his teeth gritting together. Near and L were sitting side by side. L looked up, his gaze away from the stage, and Mello could have sworn those eyes pierced him through like daggers. He reminded himself that L was too far away to notice him standing where he was, he was in fact looking through a stained glass window that was created to blend with the murals of the ceiling. Takada's high-pitched voice brought him even further back to reality.

"Poor fool he makes me laugh ah ha ha ha ha!" Takada fanned herself as her voice carried through the room. Mello exited onto the balcony that hung wrapped around the inside of the dome shaped ceiling. The first thing Mello saw was the beautiful shimmering chandelier that glittered diamond teardrops.

Three insanely dressed characters that were also on stage with Sayu chimed joining in, in harmony. "Poor fool he doesn't know! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Their voices synched and danced, and right as Misa stepped center stage as her choreography stated the phantom's voice rang throughout the auditorium hooked up on mikes, synthesized. You could still hear his malevolent tone behind the computerized voice. "Did I not say that box five was to be kept empty?!"

Gasps snaked their way through the audience and those on stage. Everyone turned to try and get a look at where the mysterious voice was coming from. Matt turned his eyes quickly zoning in on his blonde counterpart. His green eyes held a hidden fear that Mello would be caught. Following Matt's gaze, Near and L soon arrived at the exact same place where Misa's eyes had become rooted. The shadow standing away from the crowd, high above them, just out of reach.

Sayu gulped terrified. "He's here... the phantom of the opera."

Misa felt Mello's captivating blue eyes drill into her. With a clever smirk that was unseen the scarred young man melted back into the shadows where he resided. Misa felt her breath slipping away from her. "It's him."

Takada pointed her fan and recited with a snap to her voice, "Your part is silent little dog." She cracked a wide grin and with a dip of her head bustled off to the side of the stage. One of her attendants grabbed the amber bottle and brought it over spraying some of the mist into Takada's open mouth. "Why you spray on my chin all the time ah?" She hummed a few notes then returned center stage. "Oh excuse me..." Takada put on a pleasing face for her audience, "Maestro... de capo please." Matt bit his tongue, but nodded.

"De capo." The musicians lifted their instruments and started again.

No one but Matt knew of the disaster to come. Mello drifted through the building's back routes his next priority becoming closer at hand.

"You cannot speak... but kiss me in my oooggghhh..." Takada's voice cracked, _**bad**_, like a boy experiencing puberty. A large gasp was exhaled from every member of the audience. Then it broke into giggles, and laughter. Light had to place a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Ryuzaki bit the edge of his thumb a small grin on his lips.

"What an interesting turn of events..."

Jack Neylon ran across the balcony and into the door where Mello disappeared. Jack knew it was Mello, it just had to be. He just had to sate his curiosity. He went down a small hall and climbed some stairs.

Despite the fact she'd cracked, poor Takada tried to continue the show. _"Poor fool he makes me laugh ah ha ha ha ha... Ah ha hhhaaaggghhh... aaaggghh... agghh..._" But it was to no avail. After her fourth time cracking in the same sentence, in a row Takada was freaking out. She was panicking, her fan waving furiously. "Agh! Stop it!" She was very near tears. People just kept laughing and laughing. They couldn't help themselves, it was just too funny. Quickly Matsuda and Aizawa ran down to the stage, ordering the curtain to close. A man dressed in pale yellow tried getting through the curtain but was having some trouble. Matt groaned and waved with a hand.

"Get off!" The man obeyed and instead of trying to run through the curtain ran off stage right. Light stood his fingers gripping the edge of his second floor balcony tightly. L looked at the young man beside him curious as to why he would do such a thing.

Aizawa raised his voice trying to gain control of the situation, "Ladies and gentleman! We apologize! The uh... performance will continue... in... ten minutes time..." Matsuda poked his head through the curtain and grabbed Misa's arm yanking her out. "When the role of countess will be played by... Miss Amane!" The audience politely applauded and Misa was shoved back behind the curtain. "Um... until then we pray your patience for a few moments!" The brunette in box five slowly sat back down trying to make perfect sense out of everything he was seeing.

Matsuda gave a big nervous grin, "Meanwhile, we give you the ballet in act three from tonight's opera."

Matt stared at the directors as if they were crazy loons whose heads were falling off. "What?"

"Maestro... the ballet... _the ballet now please!_"

The conductor put a finger against his temple. He was getting a dastardly headache. "Alright you heard him... don't let me down guys. The ballet in act three. If this all works out it's a round of drinks on me!" Who could argue with that kind of logic? The players in the pit scrambled to find their sheet music as Matt did the same.

'_How come when Mello does something I'm usually the one getting the most trouble out of it?'_ Matt sighed and raised his wrist.

"Thank you!" Matsuda waved as he and Aizawa ran off behind the curtain. It was a mess people scrambling to get together on such short notice. The man from earlier dressed in yellow decided to give the audience another cheerful chuckle. He twirled his way onto the stage in front of the curtain a goofy grin on his face.

Matt mouthed, "You're fired." Just as the soloist on stage took his bow and was to disappear behind the curtain it opened and he jumped running off stage. It was chaos. The ballerinas were trying to dance, while sets were getting moved and replaced, people were running off stage and across the stage. It was pure discord and chaos. All the audience could continue to do was laugh their heads off. Near and L were the only ones not laughing, but the latter of the two had a lopsided grin on his face as he bit his thumbnail.

Jack was standing on a bridge that hung over the stage a perplexed look on his face. Mello peered out from the darkness a malicious smile on his face. The ballet was soon in a somewhat working order and was running smoother. Jack walked along the wooden planks his blood racing. He felt cold eyes watching him, he was beginning to get paranoid. He took a left onto another bridge. He turned around and came face to face with a nightmare.

Mello's eyes glittered with blood lust, his smirk crooked. His breath smelled like the chocolate he loved to eat. "Remember me Jack?"

"Agh!" Jack took off running. He knew it was life or death now. If he didn't escape he was going to die. He swung himself onto another bridge and Mello climbed up a rope. They came out on bridges across from each other. Jack feinted left, Mello did too. As Jack sprinted off again Mello predicted his next move and once again took to climbing some rope. The blonde cloaked in black pulled himself over the edge to happily find himself right behind Jack. He shook the bridge chuckling as Jack tripped and fell. Mello walked swiftly over grabbing the thick rope from around his waist. He slipped the noose around Jack's neck. The loop became small and Mello choked the other ex-mafia member. The stage attendant tried pulling the noose from his neck, his body twisting and squirming trying to get free. He stared up into Mello's icy blue eyes and saw his own death behind them.

Ballerinas twirled looking like flowers whose petals were floating in the wind. Their hair whipped around them as they spun on the tip of their foot. Jack's corpse fell to hang sixteen feet from the floor. Piercing screams echoed and the ballerinas on stage stopped twirling and scattered clearly afraid. L stood and peeked over the edge of the balcony his eyes wide with interest. Near got up and silently left.

"What the hell is going on?!" Light cussed hands holding on tightly to the edges of his chair.

The dead body fell to the stage floor and high above it Mello was smiling triumphant. Some people wandered closer to see if it was true Jack was dead but none dared to touch the corpse. Mello quickly turned on heel and sprinted off becoming one with the dark.

Light, fearing that his future plot at taking advantage of Misa was going to rot, stood from his chair, not even bothering to politely excuse himself from his unexpected, slightly unwanted companion with greasy black hair, and ran off to find Amane.

L's eyes followed the brunette out. '_This may be a little more complicated than I anticipated... I see Near's already left..._' L spotted Near's unique white hair in the audience below. Near grabbed Matt's arm and began to drag him off away from the crowds of people. '_Intelligent move Near. Very intelligent.'_

"Please! People calm down! It was a mere accident! Please stay in your seats!"

L scoffed. This was no accident and he knew it.

**Chapter eight is done! grin A lot happened in this chapter **_**at least... I think it did**_**. I promised an update, and I hope I didn't disappoint! For any who have seen the production or have the movie, I'm sure you know what happens next. So, for all you LightxMisa fans, yes, you get your moment in this story, next chapter. For those who are not LightxMisa fans, it works out for you too. Mello's body count is at one. **

**I'm really excited about bringing L and Near into the story. The super sleuths are on the scene! Hehe... I think L heard about my comment in chapter six about strawberry shortcake and that's why he decided to show up. **

**As always, I love to hear your comments and get favs. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**

**blackdragonflower**


	9. Chapter 9

Phantom of the Opera chapter 9 by blackdragonflower

--

The brunette ran through the halls and smack dab into Miss Amane's arms. "Misa!"

"Light-kun, follow me... Hurry." The young woman dragged the handsome young man away from the crowds and up spiral staircases worn from use.

_"Why have you brought me here?"_

_"We can't go back there..."_

_"We must return!"_ Light ordered.

_"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!"_

"Amane..."

_"Those eyes that burn..."_

_"Don't even think it."_

_"If he has to kill a thousand men..."_

_"Forget this waking nightmare."_

_"The phantom of the opera will kill and kill again."_

_"There is no phantom of the opera!"_

_"My god who is this man? Who hunts to kill."_

_"This mask of death."_

_"I can't escape from him..."_

_"Who is this voice you hear?"_

_"I never will..."_

_**"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."**_

Misa and Light escaped onto the roof covered in a thin blanket of snow. Beautiful statues of rearing horses and Pegasus along with gruesome faces greeted them along with the chilly frost.

Light stared at Misa a tad annoyed. _ "There in no phantom of the opera!"_

Misa stepped quickly away from the door her eyes darting everywhere. The feeling of being watched was clenching her insides and giving nasty little tugs. _"Light I've been there, to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... darkness... Light I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face so distorted, deformed it was hardly a face in that darkness... darkness..."_ The blonde girl looked at the slim rose in her hand, another the phantom had left her as she slept.

Unlike the first, the petals were a deep black and the satin ribbon crimson, a mirror image of the first flower. Misa raised her eyes and they briefly met Light's before getting lost in space as she continued. _"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind... And through music my soul began to soar!"_ Light felt his temper bristling hearing her sing this way about the mysterious man she knew so little about. His gaze was locked on Misa as she began to drift away from him again her grasp on the rose tight though gentle. _"And I heard as I've never heard before."_

_"What you heard was a dream and nothing more." _ Light contradicted the girl as he began to stroll towards her.

_"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world... Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore..."_

Cleverly hidden Mello listened to her sweet voice as it drifted heavenly on the frosty night air. His right fist was clenched. She was very perceptive when she tried, he'd have to remember that. Her words weighed on his shoulders. Did she really think those things? Is that what she saw when she looked at him?

Seeing the weak link in the young woman's defenses Light began to make his move. _"Misa... Misa..."_

_**"Misa..."**_

The girl perked hearing her angel's voice floating through her ears. Didn't Light hear it? Her large eyes searched but found nothing. She almost began to cry when she felt Light's hands meet her shoulders, then slide down her arms. The brunette pulled her, and the midnight flower in her palm slipped into a pillow of frozen, crystalline tears. Misa was like a lost child scared and confused.

_"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and clam you." _Misa found herself staring into Light's chocolate pools, a faint flickering of memory visiting. Her dark angel liked chocolate. Light's cool hand rested against the side of Misa's neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles across the rosy flesh of her cheek. _"Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you." _Yes, guide her into his nefarious trap.

Misa -becoming entangled in the emotions that bled inside of her- smiled._ "Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true... That's all I ask of you."_

_"Let me be your shelter..."_ Misa almost began to hyperventilate when Light hugged her. Unlike her angel's embrace, which was warm and lulling, Light's was cool, and was like your nerves being jumpstarted by electric pulses. _"Let me be your light. You're safe no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."_

The brunette pulled away and inched her towards the door. The girl was trying to gain control of her wild, jumbled thoughts but was having little success. Her hand slid from his and her mouth sang without the brain's consent. _"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night, and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you."_ Light drew Misa's back to his chest, holding her hands as his arms were wrapped around her slim waist._ "Anywhere you go let me go too... Misa, that's all I ask of you."_

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."_ The girl turned to the man behind her face aglow with cheer.

Both voices twisted harmoniously together spiraling on the still air, _**"Share each day with me, each night, each morning."**_

Their bodies were becoming drawn together as if on invisible strings. Misa was blindly head over heels and falling deeper into the pit. "_Say you love me..."_

_"You know I do..."_

Light's hand slipped into Misa's golden hair waiting for the exact moment to strike, which was nearing ever closer. _**"Love me, that's all I ask of you..."**_ Light pulled her lips into his hungrily capturing them and tangling her deeper into his enchantment of false love and smooth words.

Mello couldn't stop watching though he wished he could tear his eyes away from the sight. His chest tightened and his breathing became heavy. He finally managed to turn away the look in his icy eyes lost and sadness beginning to pool in their haunting depths. The blonde couldn't believe it, just couldn't get his mind to grasp around the situation.

Light dazzled the young soprano with a few more sparkling kisses before he finally pulled himself away from her now swelling lips. Together they casually, or in Misa's case rather giddily, strolled hand in hand back to the entrance to the opera house. "Misa I love you."

When the door closed the phantom stepped from the shadows and to the forgotten rose. He kneeled down in the snow, his mind not on the fact he could easily be found at that place, that moment. No, his thoughts were on his flower, his beautiful flower who'd abandoned him, the gardener who cautiously and with care helped her bloom into the prettiest blossom. Mello gingerly picked up the black rose examining the petals, trying to find the answers he needed.

His voice shook, fingers trembling. He'd never felt like this before. _"I gave you my music... Made your song take wing... And now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me... He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing... _Misa..." Mello punched the snow infuriated. He wanted to throw something, break something, anything but experience this hurt deep inside himself. Hell, he would even go through blowing himself up again and that had been a nightmare. He cursed as the moment he'd witnessed just moments before replayed in his thoughts leaving him no solace. The blonde committed their words deep within his memory. His heart was ripped clean in two but was already starting to mend itself. The stitches were forming crookedly and the bandages weren't fastened quite the right way, so gaping holes still bled ruby tears. Mello's leather bound fist curled around the rose's petals crushing them. Hot fire sparked through the ex-Mafioso igniting his passionate anger.

He would have his revenge on Light.

**He would reclaim his angel of music.**

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the phantom asked of you." Mello hissed getting up from his knees. His freezing blue eyes looked up towards the heavens. "You will regret having crossed paths with me. This is a war in which I refuse to loose... a game in which Light, you will never win."

And with those final words dangling upon cold starlit air the phantom of the opera vanished. He would be made a fool no longer.

_End Chapter Nine_

**Chapter nine! Sorry it took a while to update and about all the singing so the italics in this chapter... I like this song though and upon close analysis of the lyrics... I'm a little scared to find out that they fit Misa perfectly right down to following her love blindly into anything. Wow. Well, unfortunately, I don't think Mello will be showing up in the next couple chapters that however may be subject to change so be aware. I think the next chapter will be off away from LightxMisaxMello and focus on why Near and L are here at the Opera Populaire! I'm sure as much as they **_**love**_** the arts they are here for more than just that, **_**and smexy Mello heehee**_** And Light's dirty little secret shall be revealed! Yes, Light has a secret but I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait till next chapter. I'll just tell you L and Light get to play cat and mouse again! Whee! Well, I'm hyper because it's ten at night... and I feel this story is coming along good. Please leave me some comments though so I know what you think!!**

**Till next chapter!**

**blackdragonflower**


	10. Chapter 10

Phantom of the Opera chapter 10 by blackdragonflower

--

L sighed and took a bite of cake from his strange perch atop a very comfortable chair. Matt was sitting to his right, Near to his left. The albino was staring at Matt and Matt was just trying not to let on about Mello or say something he may later regret. The redhead was surprised when L began to speak. "Hello Matt. It's been awhile since we've last seen, much less spoke to one another."

"Yes..."

"How have you been?"

How had he been? Matt was a little confused. Why would L ask how he'd been? If it was because he was concerned about one of his top three successors Matt could understand but the gamer knew that L was here on a case and his answer could lead to many things. So he simply replied, "Alright."

"Alright? Not good or bad?"

"It's a normal life. Some days are good others bad."

"Bad how?"

"The managers... Takada storming off in a hissy fit..."

"I see." Another bite of cake. "Well... I do not wish to take much of your time so I will try to make this brief."

"...?"

Near took his eyes from Matt and began to solve a complex sudoku puzzle. It didn't take long. L gave a smile to who use to be third in line for his title. "It is about the Opera Populaire's patron Light."

"Light?" With that Matt breathed a sigh of relief. But he still remained on his toes. The subject could change any moment. L was a master at rapidly changing the topic's conversations, especially when it could be used to catch his opponent off guard with the element of surprise.

"Yes. For a while I have been investigating many cases of identity fraud and theft. They are quite complex cases but I have finally narrowed down my suspects. I am sure that the patron of this opera house is the one committing these crimes. I see he's already at work here."

"Huh? If you don't mind me asking L, what are you talking about?"

"Miss Amane and the Prima Dona Takada are both very famous and by this time have some money backing them up no?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"The culprit of the crimes I have been investigating has been targeting **women** and women only. They have all been rich, or very well off and their ages range from twenty to the oldest of forty-six."

"Damn." Things were starting to fit together. At least, Matt thought he was starting to get it.

"...Yes... my thoughts exactly. It was usually not a case that I would cooperate in but I was interested in how clean the money was swiped away from said ladies and how quickly and effortlessly the criminal evaded police and hid himself away safely. He had disappeared some time ago until now when another event popped up... or rather very large sums of money were transferred from three high society women's bank accounts without a hitch."

With this said Near decided to speak, "Initially we thought it could have been the work of an expert hacker, much like you but upon further investigation and from information that our help reported we both have deduced that no hacking of the banks' systems had been cracked or tampered with in any way."

"So what do Amane and Takada have anything to do with that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Near questioned with a tone that could imply, 'what are you stupid? Can't you tell?' as he played with a strand of white hair. "Takada is already in possession of fame and wealth. Amane is coming into wealth quickly with her string of performances going smoothly. What a perfect place to strike."

"How can you be sure that your suspect, the patron Light is the suspect though?"

"Have you seen how easily he blends with other humans, especially those of the female gender? He could easily get a woman wrapped around his finger and have them do whatever it is he wishes. And from what I've reported to Ryuzaki, he has been seen with Amane in various places in situations that are not exactly what one would call just that of 'friends'."

"I see..." Matt nodded then thought, '_Won't you need more proof then just that to base your suspicions on?'_ "So why are you telling _me_ all this?"

The greasy haired L answered. "Because it would be beneficial if you, someone who is well aware of the opera house, and who has a good foot already in the door helps us. Since you were also trained at Wammy's you can break down and analyze people. You are of far better use than anyone else here. That is unless Mello is here also?"

"Mello?" Matt tensed. He knew it was going to pop up somewhere and now here it was.

"Yes. Mello." L placed his hands on his knees looking at the empty plate, which now sat on the table in front of them. "I keep track of where the three of you have been. I know all about Mello's connections to the mafia and about the explosion that he caused in Los Angeles. It was no coincidence that Jack Neylon died tonight, or rather Kal Snyder. Did you know he had connections to the mafia Matt-kun?"

"...No."

"Are you sure? Your body language says different. I would much appreciate it if you would help me to the fullest and be honest. I know you are keeping things from me."

"..." The redhead bit the inside of his lip and sighed. . Damn L being the greatest detective in the world. Matt knew he had no chance against the man, his idol. "What do you want to know?" Matt muttered.

"Thank you for cooperating with me Matt-kun. If anyone knew Mello-kun's positions or well-being I figured it would be you since you were always close. I'll tell you now that I do not intend to put Mello-kun in prison though he should be there for murder and I'm positive it was premeditated... I know he is quite upset since I did not choose him to be my successor but nonetheless I would still like to have his assistance in cases."

"What do you want to know L? I'm gonna have my head chewed off if we don't wrap this up soon. I'm pretty sure the managers will have something to bother me about because of tonight's performance."

"Firstly, Mello-kun was the one to kill Snyder correct?"

"You mean... Jack right?"

"Yes, excuse me, Jack." Matt was silent, which was pretty much a yes. "Alright then next question. Is Mello located in the opera house or somewhere close by?"

"Mello wouldn't like if I told you where he was."

"I see. Do you have contact with him then?"

"Yes."

"If I asked you too would you contact him for me?"

"Not right now."

"Ah." L chewed his thumbnail and sighed. "I do wish you would cooperate with me more but I will not pressure you right now Matt-kun. You've had a very exciting night." The world's greatest detective stood, hands in his pockets, and his back hunched slightly over. "Well then... Near will give you the number in which to contact us if you find out anything alright Matt-kun? If you do hear from Mello soon let him know that we are not here to take him in, as long as the killings stop. Thank you for the assistance Matt-kun. We shall be seeing you soon."

L's successor handed Matt a sheet of paper with a number scribbled on it, the handwriting very child-like in nature. Matt took it and watched as the two left. Once they were out of sight Matt let out an audible sigh. He needed to contact Mello, but he was probably going to be watched now. He'd have to be careful, more so then usual. How troublesome. "Damn. So much for relaxing."

**--**

**--**

**:-cough-: Yeah... Sorry for making everyone wait so long for this. I have no excuse for not working on this story and I totally own up to it. Well, yes, this is why Near and L are here at the Opera Populaire. It started with Light and his illegal womanizing ways. Teehee. Isn't Light so devious? If you're a Light fan and don't like this I'm sorry for disappointing you and I'm sure it might be a little out of character for Light to do this but, the family life he grew up under is different and this is slightly alternate universe in a world where Kira never existed. So yeah... :-grin-: **

**So yeah here's the situation about how Mello joined the mafia. I'm just going to sum it up here. L chose Near as his successor and Mello was upset and frustrated so he left. On his own he went into an investigation to bring down some mafia, got a few arrested, they found out he was the mole and they tried killing him. Unfortunate for them Mello had the place rigged with bombs and blew them up. I might have some small reference or flashback in future chapters to this event but I'm not sure. So, in case I don't here you go. I thought you would like to know.**

**Thank you for being so patient I don't deserve such kind readers like all of you! Any suggestions on things to improve would be much appreciated!**

**blackdragonflower (bdf)**


	11. Chapter 11

Phantom of the Opera chapter 12 by blackdragonflower

_masquerade... paper faces on parade~_

----

The Opera Populaire was cleaned up gorgeously. The statues shined, the floors sparkled under their fresh coat of wax, and the lights glittered festively encouraging those outside to come join the gaiety of the masked ball inside. Aizawa escorted his wife on one arm, his daughter on the other. His wife looked around amazed, "This place is so spectacular... I can imagine why you would want to stay so late after work."

"Ooo! Daddy it's pretty! Mom why don't we come here more?"

"Aizawa!" Matsuda ran over holding his mask (which was in the shape of a monkey). "Oh, you brought your wife and daughter. It's a pleasure." The silly manager grinned and bowed.

"It's also a pleasure Mr. Matsuda." Aizawa's daughter giggled quietly.

"Shall we join the party?"

"I don't see why not." The cooler of the two males replied. The music was bright and cheerful, but surprisingly the usual conductor wasn't there and someone else was filling in for him. The greasy haired L noticed this right away as he watched from the shadows. If you would have thought L would dress for this occasion you'd be dead wrong. L was clothed in his normal faded jeans, white shirt, and shoes with no socks what-so-ever. He did however decide to wear a mask, the face in the shape of a fox, how fitting to his personality.

The detective spotted Aizawa dancing with his daughter patiently teaching her the steps. Matsuda was trying to coax Sayu, who was dressed as an angel, to dance with him. From the looks of it she was turning him down again and again. People crowded together voices singing a song mostly all knew.

_'Masquerade! Paper faces on parade, masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you..._'

As much as L was enjoying himself he would rather be with the everyday workers backstage where they were surely throwing their own party. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw two people take bottles of wine and make off with it. It was probably much more lively where they were going, full of many more interesting people to study and observe. But he had to wait for a certain Misa Misa and her beloved Light-kun. He spotted Takada and made a mental note of her location. A little part of him couldn't help but wonder though, how was Near holding up?

The albino bit the inside of his cheek dark eyes watching those around him. He saw a familiar head of red hair dart by with what seemed to be a blond as well. Maybe he was mistaken but Near didn't want to think like that. He was pretty sure that blond hair matched a certain ex-Wammy's House occupant.

Unlike '_upstairs_' the occupants here wore their everyday clothes: jeans, shorts, dresses, skirts, whatever was comfortable. Near went to follow the blond and redhead but didn't get very far because a girl about his age grabbed his hands and dragged him onto the dance floor. Near frowned not liking the situation he'd been forced into at all. The music from upstairs drifted down and Near was desperately looking for a way to get out of the dance floor. This was just his great streak of luck today.

Back upstairs in the grand entrance the managers and Miss Takada sang the joys of the phantom's mysterious disappearance. Misa clasped her hands in excitement and admired the ring that dangled from a gold chain around her neck. "Think of it Light-kun... A secret engagement! Misa Misa will be your future bride!" The blond young woman smiled with a child-like energy. Light held her hands his expression calm and cool.

"Why must it remain secret?"

"Misa Misa doesn't want Light to have to deal with paparazzi!" Misa whispered.

"But Misa what have we to hide you promised me." Light leaned in to kiss her but Misa became very flushed and pulled slightly away.

"Light-kun they'll see!"

"Then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime... What are you afraid of?"

Misa knew the answer very well. She was afraid her angel would see and be displeased. Though she was very happy with Light she often found herself thinking about the scarred man she knew nothing about that only asked her obedience and for her to sing. She missed him very much these past few months. He had been silent and did not visit her any longer. It was getting to the point she would attempt the damp dark dungeons of the opera house to find him. Misa would never tell Light about those feelings though, she had the feeling he wouldn't like to hear those words so much.

So instead of answering she replied, "Let's not argue."

The brunette growled in thought. Why wasn't the blond just doing whatever he wanted of her? He was so close to succeeding and then he'd disappear taking her money with him.

"You will understand in time."

Not if he wasn't there.

With a gloved hand on her waist Light drew her to the marbled dance floor, the green and tan tiles waxed to shine under the light. The blond soprano's heart flutter as the music flirted with the guests, and Light's persistent advances continued. In the small orchestra pit Matt smiled taking over from his replacement conductor never missing a single beat of time.

Time was running out.

_The song was coming to an end._

Confetti rained down from the ceiling along with fragrant smelling pink and red flower petals. The guests looked up in awe and amusement of the surprising delight. Unfortunately their flights of joyous pleasure were cut short when a certain uninvited guest dared to show his face at the festivities.

What perfect timing that Matt should come back at the moments right before, L noticed off hand.

The guests turned their eyes to the 'Phantom of the Opera,' some mouths hanging open, others clinging to another terrified. Rumors flew about the so called Phantom often. Mello took casual, but clearly dominating, steps. His arms sailed through the air in arcs elbows remaining tucked fairly close to his sides. "My good people... why do you stop your dancing? Oh... you must all be shocked." A little sneer of sorts graced the face that could be seen. "You all believed me gone for good, but I assure you... I'm very much alive and I'm not leaving any time soon."

Someone opened their mouth to try and speak, but Mello cut them quickly off. "Don't worry my fair people. I'm not here to hurt you..." The blond reached into his suit chuckling as people cringed waiting for him to pull something like a gun from the jacket. They were shocked when instead he threw a folder onto the floor. A folder filled with musical scores that could only be composed by a complete and utter mad genius. "I have written you an opera... an opera which shall be performed on the date for which I have set."

Light let his hand slide down Misa's back and then stepped out of the room. He wasn't going to let this violent hooligan destroy the plans he'd worked so hard to weave and craft.

"My _conditions_ are this. One, Takada must be taught to **act**, not a simple trick of strutting around the stage like a peacock." With this the snotty woman's lips pursed together in a face of utter disbelief, but when the Phantom drew a beautiful revolver with a cross dangling from a simple chain, it turned terrified. L smiled behind his fox mask. Mello could create quite a show. The raven haired detective was left to ponder a little offhandedly however, where was Near? The gun twirled around Mello's finger and his grin was mischievous and delighted. "As for our managers... you are to run the office for which you were appointed." Piercing blue eyes burned and Aizawa had his arms closed around his daughter's shoulders. She was afraid and whimpering quietly. "Then we have... Miss Amane." Mello bowed, showing her utmost respect. "You shall be the lead... you will do your best, but if you wish to excel, you have much to learn. Will your pride let you return to me?"

The space between the soprano and the phantom grew smaller. The blond female's breath quickened. How she'd longed to see him again. His voice was sending chills down her spine. His icy blues locked on the engagement ring that dangled from around her neck. With gloved hand he grabbed it fiercely and violently ripped it away. "You belong to no man but me."

"Misa!"

Mello's eyes glared daggers at Light who was armed now with a small pistol, and only God knew where he'd gotten the thing from. Feeling a bit daring (if not a bit possessive) the phantom genius pressed his lips against his love's before turning tail and jumping down into a trap door. L's grin grew wider. What a tricky young man Mello had become over the years. Light was about to jump into the hole after Mello, but Takada caught his arm. This gave the trap door just enough time to close, hiding the phantom for a while longer.

Light growled under his breath, brown eyes darkening to black in displeasure of what Takada had stopped him from. L casually walked through the crowds of shocked masquerade participants and to Light's side. "Shame he got away so easily. We were all careless."

"We _could_ have caught him."

"Yes, the Phantom stole more than tonight's spotlight Light-kun."

Light turned to Misa. She was standing there, fingertips pressed ever so lightly to her lips, a lost, but pleasantly dazed expression on her face.

Did the soprano have feelings for that nut job?

The disguised detective picked up the decent sized folder from the floor and handed it to Matsuda. "I think it would be in your best interests to perform this opera sir." Hands in his pockets L removed himself from the scene, but not before casting a glance up at Matt. The videogame playing conductor met his dark rimmed eyes, but could not hold the stare and had to look away.

Mello had to be stopped, or at least convinced not to kill anymore.

And L was going to use Matt to get to the blond ex-mafioso.

This had become a matter of life and death, and would probably become the deciding factor on whether his tough case would finally be cracked and solved.

Convincing someone to stop killing is not as easy as it sounds. Especially if that someone is Mihael Keehl, a stubborn blond with a vicious vendetta to settle.


End file.
